Kidnapped
by trishagaurav
Summary: j
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

It was the middle of the night and I got out of bed. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was hit in the right pectoral with a tranquilizer dart. Amidst my confusion, I was hit in the left pectoral with another dart. I fell backwards to the floor. Cal's henchman came out holding a tranquilizer gun. "Got him," he said before the world ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal's POV

I put the tranquilizer gun down on the floor and removed the darts from Jack's chest. I put them back in the gun. Lovejoy helped me lift Jack. We would take care of the gun later. We entered the room where Rose and I were staying. We lay Jack on the couch. I got two ropes- one for his hands, and one for his feet. I went back to the couch and we tied him up. Rose knocked and we had to hide Jack's unconscious body behind the couch. "Come in," I said. She came in with the tranquilizer gun. "I found this on the floor. Do you know anything about it?" she asked. "No, I don't," I lied. "Well, I'm just going to leave it here then," she said before putting it on the table. She then left. I took Jack out from behind the couch and put him back on it. A few minutes later, Rose's mother came in.  
"Hello, Rose. I just came to say-" She noticed Jack on the couch, then looked at the tranquilizer gun on the table.  
"We found him unconscious on the floor and have been trying to revive him," I lied.  
"Where's Rose?" said Rose's mother.  
"Have you seen Jack?" said Rose bursting in.  
Rose gasped.  
"Is that what the tranquilizer gun was for?" said Rose.  
"What did you think it was for, hunting sharks?" I said.  
"Bring him back right now!" demanded Rose.  
"No. You're my fiancée and you go and do this? You fall in love with a boy from the lower class and try to talk to him?" I said.  
I slapped her.  
"Lovejoy, throw him overboard," I said.  
"I... uh... of course I'm still engaged to you.. I wasn't going to talk to him or anything... no I'm not in love with him.. just revive him for goodness sake," said Rose.  
"Yes, sir," said Lovejoy. We lifted Jack and began to leave to deck.  
"No! You can't do this! Cal, stop!" said Rose. She ran after us as we took Jack out to the deck. We made it to the guardrails and held Jack over the edge.  
Rose screamed.  
Officer Murdoch heard and came running. We put Jack on the deck.  
"What's going on?" said Officer Murdoch.  
"I found this man tied up and unconscious, and I'm trying to save him," I lied.  
"Hold on. I've got a knife," said Officer Murdoch.  
He gave the knife to me and I cut Jack free. "I'll go get a bucket of hot water to revive him," said Officer Murdoch. He left. He soon came back with the bucket of hot water. He poured some on Jack's face. Jack came back to consciousness.  
"Drat," I said under my breath.

Rose's POV

Jack came back with a spoon. He put the spoon in the finger bowl, then took a sip. He talked for a while about how he and Fabrizio boarded the Titanic.  
"And then he said 'I go to America.' and then the bartender said 'No, mate. Titanic go to America in five minutes.' and then I said 'Come on. Come on. Here.' and then when we started running towards the ship I said 'We're riding in high style now. We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically goddamn royalty, ragazzo mio.' and then he said 'You see, it's my destino! Like I told you, I go to America to be milionario.' and then..."  
I tuned him out. Jack was really nice but it seemed that his capacity for memory was almost as good as mine. "Enough about that, Jack. Food is here," said Molly.  
"Dinner is served!" said one of the waiters coming to the table. Several waiters placed dishes on the table. "  
"Bon... appetit," said a French waiter, bowing.  
The waiters left. Jackpicked an escargot out of his food and began to eat it. Cal glared at him again. Jack suddenly stopped chewing, then tried to eat less noisily.  
"Uh... haha..." said Jack after swallowing it  
"Tell us more, Jack," said Mr. Andrews.  
"I think we've heard enough," said my mother.  
"How did you get them to let you guys on board?" I asked Jack.  
"Well, when Officer Moody asked us if we'd been through the inspection queue, I said 'Of course.. Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans, both of us.' then he said 'Right, come aboard.'"  
Jack ate another escargot and Cal pulled the dish away from him in annoyance.  
Well, that's not fair," said Jack.  
Everyone was rather quiet for the rest of the meal When we got back to the room Cal and I were staying in, Jack ran over to the couch.  
"No! No!" said Cal, but it was too late- Jack had gotten onto the couch without taking off his shoes. "Goodnight," said Jack.  
"Outside!" ordered Cal. Jack's eyes widened.  
"You mean 'outside' outside? And not just outside of this room?"  
Cal ignored him. He walked over to him and took his hand then began to take him outside.  
"Are you crazy? I can't sleep outside! It's freezing out there!" said Jack.  
I stayed up for a while after that, over half an hour. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how cold Jack must have been.

I finally got up. I checked to see if Cal was asleep. I then got out of bed and left the room. I came out on the deck and saw Jack leaning on the guardrails, admiring the night sky. I went to join him.

Jack's POV

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Rose.  
"Yes, it is beautiful when it's down like that. I remember when I first met you, and it was all tied up, and you were wearing a fancy hat," I said.  
"I was talking about the night, silly!" said Rose laughing.  
"Oh..." I said, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Aren't you feeing cold?" said Rose.  
"I've been out in harsh weather before. This is nothing," I said.  
"It must be so amazing... to be you. To be able to go where you want, whenever you want. I have to always 'sit like a lady', 'stop that', 'be a good girl'," said Rose.  
"Well, then, let's be bad dogs," I said. "Okay. You ready?"  
"Ready for what?" asked Rose.  
"Ssshh." I said putting my finger to my lips. She came a little closer. "Give me your hand," I said.  
I extended my hand and she took it.  
We were facing forward, the way the ship was going.  
"Now close your eyes," I said. "Go on." She did. I put one hand behind her, then I got behind her.  
"Now step up... now hold onto the railing," I said. "Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."  
"I'm not," said Rose.  
"Now step up onto the rail," I said. She stepped up. "Hold on..." I said. "Hold on. Keep your eyes closed... Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you," she said. I pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then I took her two hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Rose was going along with me. When I lowered my hands, her arms stayed up... like wings.  
"Alright. Open your eyes," I said. Rose gasped. There was nothing in her field of vision but water. It was like there was no ship under us at all, just the two of us soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards her, a hammered copper shield under a dark sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below.  
"I'm flying!" said Rose. She leaned forwards, arching her back. I put my hands on her waist to steady her. It reminded me of the song we had sung on deck together earlier.  
"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up... she goes, up... she goes," I sang. I stopped upon noticing what a bad singer I was. Rose was a much better singer than I was. Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself float weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, pressing her back against my chest. I pushed forward slightly against her. Slowly I raised my hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers... fingertips gently touching. Then our fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, our fingers caressed through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. I tipped my face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over me, until my cheek was against her ear.  
Rose turned her head until her lips were near mine. She lowered her arms, turning further, until she found my mouth with hers. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and we kissed like this with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering to me, to the emotion, to the inevitable. We kissed slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Me and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.  
Rose screamed.  
"Don't worry. I got you." I said.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yes. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair!" said Rose.  
"Yep. I thought you might. I call it 'sailing in the air', I said.

Later, when she decided it was time to go back inside, I followed her to the door.

"Well, I would let you sleep inside, buddy, but... my fiancée won't allow it," said Rose.  
"Yeah, I know, it's just that I want to tell you something," I said.  
"Goodnight," Rose said with a smile.  
"Wait! Wait! Rose..." I said.  
"Sleep tight," she said before going inside. She didn't seem to be listening. Oh well, it wasn't that urgent to tell her that I still wasn't going to get off the ship with her.

Rose's POV

After a while, Cal got out of bed and left the room for some reason. Now was my chance. I ran up to the deck.  
"Cal's gone!" I told Jack.  
We ran down to the room. I turned the lights on. Jack went over to the desk and started looking through my photo album.  
"What's that?" asked Jack.  
"Side saddle," I answered.  
"Weird," said Jack.  
He flipped to the next page.  
"What about that?" asked Jack.  
"A Ferrari," I answered.  
"And that?" asked Jack.  
"A manor," I answered.  
He flipped to the fourth page.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Fish eggs," I answered.  
"Gross!" said Jack.  
I laughed.  
"What's that?" asked Jack.  
Before I could answer, Cal came in!  
"What are you doing here?" said Cal.  
"I love the Ferrari!" Jack told Cal, trying to sound drunk and overly enthusiastic.

Jack's POV

"Get away from my photo collection!" yelled Cal angrily.  
Embarrassed, Rose gave him a nervous, fake smile as she took me out of the suite.  
"Promise me you'll be back in five minutes, okay?" said Cal.  
"Okay," said Rose.

But in a few minutes we had already forgotten about it.

"Where do you want to go now?" I said.  
"I know where the cars are," said Rose.  
"Miss Rose? Hello?" we heard Lovejoy say.  
We tried to be as quiet as possible but Lovejoy saw us and started chasing us. Rose and I broke into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Rose lead me past the stairs to the bank of elevators. We ran into one, shocking the hell out of the operator.  
"Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" said Rose. The operator scrambled to comply. I even helped him close the steel gate. Lovejoy ran up as the lift started to descend. He slammed one hand on the bars of the gate. I blew a raspberry at him, which made Rose laugh as he disappeared above. The operator gaped at me. We found a functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces like fan rooms and boiler uptakes. Rose and I were leaning against a wall, catching our breath.  
"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella," I said.  
"He's an ex-Pinkerton. Cal's father hired him to keep Cal out of trouble... to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town..." said Rose.  
"Kinda like we're doin' right now- uh oh!" I said. Lovejoy had spotted us from a cross-corridor nearby. He charged toward us. Rose and I ran around a corner into a blind alley. There was one door, marked CREW ONLY, and I flung it open. We entered a roaring ran room, with no way out but a ladder going down.I latched the deadbolt on the door, and Lovejoy slammed against it a moment later. I grinned at Rose, pointing to the ladder.  
"After you, m'lady," I said. Rose and I came down the escape ladder and looked around in amazement. It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. We ran the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.  
"Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through," I said. "Hot stuff. Whoo!"  
We ran through the open watertight door into a boiler room. I pulled her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and we wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, we saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires. We went to the area where the cars were stored. Rose and I entered and ran laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. She hugged herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room.  
"Which one?" said Rose.  
"How about... that one?" I said pointing to a Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville. We ran over to it and got inside. We made out for a few minutes. I started to get bored.

"Want to go inside a real car?" said Rose. We got out of the car and ran over to Cal's Ferrari. We got inside.  
"Where to, miss?" I said pretending to be a taxi driver.  
"To the stars," said Rose. Her hands came out of the shadows and pulled me over the seat into the back. I landed next to her, and my breath was loud in the quiet darkness. I looked at her and noticed she was smiling.  
"Are you nervous?" I said.  
"Au contraire, mon cher," said Rose.  
I stroked her face.  
"Put your hands on me, Jack," she said. My overcoat was like a blanket over us. It stirred and Rose pulled it down. We were huddled under it, intertwined. Our faces were flushed and we looked at each other wonderingly. She put her hand on my face, as if making sure I was real. I was getting shaky- it was the same feeling you get after drinking too much coffee.  
"You're trembling," said Rose.  
"It's okay. I'm alright," I said.  
I lay my cheek on her breasts. She hugged my head to her breast, and just held on.  
I pushed myself off of her. The ship came to an abrupt stop and my face smacked flat against the window of the car. I was about to go out onto the deck.  
"Wait," said Jack.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Take off the necklace," said Jack.  
"Why?" I said.  
"I don't think it's a good idea to keep it on," said Jack. "You ever been fishing?"  
I wasn't sure what it had to do with anything.  
"So one time my dad and I were out trolling," said Jack.  
I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Trolling is when you get a bunch of fishing lines, and you-"  
"I know what trolling is!" I said.  
"So anyway my dad and I were out trolling, and this really big fish bit on one of the lines. I tried to reel it in, but it was too heavy, so my dad helped me. We kept trying harder and harder, until the line just snapped!"  
"Okay, but what does that have to do with a diamond necklace?" I said.  
"I'm just saying you don't have to take it with you," said Jack.  
"Alright," I said taking off the necklace and putting it away. We went onto the deck. Jack and I stood in each other's arms. We could see our breaths but we didn't even feel the cold.  
"When this ship docks, I'm ditching mother and Cal," I said.  
"This is crazy," said Jack.  
"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

Jack pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. We stopped when we noticed a giant iceberg.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack ran over to the crow's nest.

"Turn around!" yelled Jack.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart," the lookout told the orchestra.

But the orchestra was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry, son. I'll tell them later," said the lookout before writing it down on his Requests for Songs list.

"No, I meant turn the ship around!" said Jack.

But it was too late. The side of the ship struck the iceberg. Jack ran back to me. Jack and I leaned over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship. "Looks okay. I don't see anything."

"Could it have damaged the ship?" I asked nervously.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay," said Jack. Behind us a couple of steerage guys were kicking the ice around the deck, laughing.

"It's bad," said Jack.

"We have to tell Mother and Cal," I said.

"Now it's worse," said Jack.

"Come with me, Jack. I jump, you jump... Right?"

"Right," said Jack. He followed me through the door inside the ship. Soon we crossed the foyer, entering the corridor. Lovejoy was waiting for us in the hall as we approached the room.

"Thank you for coming back. I was afraid I was going to have to tranquilize you," said Lovejoy.

"We've been looking for you, Miss."

"Here we go..." I said nervously as the three of us walked down the hall.

"Something serious has happened," I told Cal.

"Yes it has," said Cal. "Indeed."

I got the feeling that Cal and I weren't on the same page.

"Cal, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?"

"Is this... it?" said the steward pulling the Heart of the Ocean out of Jack's coat pocket.

"This is unicorn shit!" said Jack.

I was stunned.

"Don't you believe it, Rose! Don't!"

But I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"He couldn't have. He was with me the whole time," I said.

"Of course he could have. It's easy enough for a professional," said Cal.

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd," I said.

"Real slick, Cal. Rose, they put it in my pocket," said Jack.

"Shut up," said Cal.

"This isn't even your pocket, is it, son?" said Lovejoy. "'Property of A. L. Ryerson'." he read.

"That was reported stolen today," said the Master at Arms.

"I just borrowed it. I was going to return it," said Jack.

"Ooh, an honest thief! We have an honest thief here," said Cal, amused.

Cal and Lovejoy laughed.

"You know I didn't do this, Rose. You know it," I said.

Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you believe them, Rose, you know it. You know I didn't do it, Rose!"

"Come on, son. There's a good lad. Come on ," said the master to convince Rose he wasn't going to hurt me. But I knew that wasn't the case.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!" I yelled as I was taken away.

I was taken down to the Master at Arm's office and cuffed to a pipe. A crewman ran in.

"Over here, sir. Sir, they need you up in the second-class purser's office. There's a big mob up there," said the crewman.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on him," Lovejoy told The Master at Arms. The Master at Arms nodded and tossed the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exited with the crewman. Lovejoy flipped the key in the air, then caught it.

"Aye, right," he said before leaving.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink," said Lovejoy. He picked up Cal's tranquilizer gun. "And to make drowning more comfortable..." he said before shooting me in the rear end with a tranquilizer dart.

I cried in pain.

I admired his benevolence, but I was more concerned about my life than whether drowning was going to be comfortable or not.

"Well, I would love to stay, but I have a boat to catch. Goodnight," said Lovejoy before leaving to go up to second class.

I tried to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin was raw... no good.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?!" I yelled.

"This could be bad," I said.

Water started trickling in across the floor.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Oh shit!"

Rose's POV

"Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it?" said Cal. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Hockley?" said steward Barnes.

"Not now, we're busy. "

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts and come up to-"

"I said not now."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quite cold out tonight. Now, may I suggest topcoats and hats."

"This is ridiculous," said Cal.

"Not to worry, miss. I am sure it's just a precaution," said the steward.

"It's the goddamned English doing everything by the book," said Cal.

"There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley." said my mother. "Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, ma'am," said Trudy before leaving.

Thomas Andrew came in with tiny pieces of iceberg on his shoes.

"Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg and I see it on your shoes. Please tell me the truth," I said.

"The ship will sink," he said.

"You're certain," I said.

"Yes, in an hour or so... all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic," he said.

"What?"

"Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" he asked.

"Yes. I understand," I said.

This meant Jack was going to drown. It seemed a little extreme to kill someone for stealing a diamond necklace. Jack couldn't have done it. I had to go save him. We were out on the deck.

"Come on, sister, you heard the man- into the boat," said Molly.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" asked Cal.

"Only women at this time, sir," said Officer Lightoller, who was helping lower the lifeboats.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded," said my mother.

"Oh, mother, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die," I said.

"Not the better half," said Cal.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. First-class seats are right up here," said Molly.

"You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning," said Cal.

"Women and children towards the front please," said Lightoller.

"You unimaginable bastard," I said.

"Come on, Rose, darling. There's plenty of room for you," said Molly before Cal headed to the lifeboat.

"Right this way, miss," said Lightoller.

"Come on, Rose. You're next, darling," said Molly.

"Come into the boat, Rose," said my mother.

"Come," said Cal.

"Rose, get into the boat. Rose?"

"Goodbye, mother," I said.

"Rose! Rose, come back here!"

My mother, standing in the tippy lifeboat, could do nothing. Cal grabbed my arm but I pulled free and walked away through the crowd. Cal caught up to me and grabbed me again, roughly.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"Right now!" said my mother.

"To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" said Cal.

"No! Wait!" yelled my mother.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," I said.

"No. No! I said no!" said Cal as I struggled to break free.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed my arm viciously, pulling me back towards the lifeboat. I attacked him with my breath like Jack had done to me earlier, for my breath had started to get smelly after dinner. He let go of me.

"Rose! Please stop!" yelled my mother, as I ran into the crowd.

"Lower away!" yelled Lightoller.

"No! Stop!" yelled my mother.

"All together!"

"No! Wait!"

"Lower away!"

"Rose!"

"Lower together!"

Jack's POV

"Help! Can anybody hear me?" I yelled, banging the pipe. "Hello, help me! Help me! Can anybody hear me? Somebody help me, please!"

Rose's POV

"Mr. Andrews?" I yelled in a voice that sounded like a little kid.

"Steward, check the starboard corridor," I heard him say.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews," said the steward.

"Madam, please put on a lifebelt. Get to the boat deck immediately. Lucy, for God's sake, put on your lifebelt. Set a good example," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the woman.

"Anyone in here?" he asked as he opened another door.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God. Where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest?" I asked.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away," he said.

"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, sir, but without your help it will take longer," I said,

"Take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor," he told me.

I followed his instructions.

"Excuse me, thank you," I said pushing past a man.

I ran to the elevator.

"The lifts are closed," said the operator.

"I do not care..." I said.

"The lifts are- I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed," he said.

"I'm through being polite, goddamn it! Now take me down! E deck," I ordered.

Jack's POV

"Come on. Oh, come on," I said. I yelled as I struggled to break free.

Rose's POV

Water entered the elevator. The operator and I screamed.

"I'm going back up!" he yelled.

"No! No, no!" I said.

"Come back!" he said.

"I'm going back up. I'm going back up!" he yelled before pressing a button and going back to first class.

"Crew passage. Crew passage," I told myself.

I breathed heavily from pneumonia.

"Jack? Jack? Jack?! Jack?!"

"Rose!"

"Jack?!"

"Rose, I'm in here! I'm in here."

"Jack?!"

"I'm in here."

"Jack?!"

"Rose!"

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack had climbed up onto the desk to get away from the water.

"I thought I would never see you again!" said Jack.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said.

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket," Jack told me.

"I know, I know, I know, I know," I said. There was a dart in his rear end but he seemed fully alert. "Here, let me pull that out for you." I yanked it out of him.

"Listen, Rose, you're going to have to find a spare key, all right? Look in that cabinet right there. It's a little silver one, Rose," said Jack.

"Silver," I said. "These are all brass ones!"

"Check right here, Rose," said Jack looking at the desk. I ran to the desk and picked up the chest. "Rose... how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized it only made sense," I said.

"Keep looking," said Jack.

"Oh. No key. There's no key!" I said.

"All right, Rose, listen. You're going to have to go find some help. It'll be all right," said Jack.

"I'll be right back," I said before kissing him again.

"I'll just wait here," said Jack.

"Hello, is there anyone here? Hello? ls there anybody down here? We need help! Hello! Damn it. Can anybody hear me? Please, hello! Hello!"

A steward ran around the corner. "Oh, thank God," I said. But he didn't notice me. "Wait, please, I need your help. There's a man back here and- Wait! Hello?" There was loud rumbling. I breathed heavily. "Hello?"

"Ah, miss, you shouldn't be here now," he said when he found me.

"Please, I need your help," I said.

"This way, quickly," he said.

"There is a man down here and he is trapped. Please," I told him.

"There's no need to panic," he said.

"No, I'm not panicking. You're going the wrong way! Let go of me, listen!" I yelled.

I punched him in the nose.

He stared at me.

"To hell with you," he said before leaving.

"Oh!" I heard the ship creaking. "Oh, my God..." I said upon seeing how deep the water had gotten. There was an explosion, then crackling. I gasped as I stepped into the freezing water. Then there was more loud rumbling.

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

"Will this work?" I asked Jack.

"I guess we'll find out. Come on," said Jack. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings over there," said Jack.

I took a swing and just barely missed the spot I was supposed to hit.

"All right. Good, now try to hit the same mark again, Rose. You can do it," said Jack.

I took another swing and missed the mark by a lot.

"Okay, that's enough practice. Come on, Rose, you can do it. Listen. Just hit it really hard and really fast. Wait. Open your hands up a little more," said Jack. I did.

"Like that?"

"Right."

I brought the axe down.

Jack screamed.

We both gasped. Then we laughed.

Jack's POV

"You did it!" I said with a smile.

We embraced.

"Come on, let's go," I said. I then stepped into the water. "Oh shit, this is cold! Oh, shit! Shit, shit!"

"I feel you," said Rose empathically.

When we got into the hallway, I started to feel lightheaded from the tranquilizer dart. We waded out into the hall. Rose started toward the stairs going up, but I stopped her. There was only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible.

"This is the way out!" Rose told me. But I was too dizzy to understand. I fell asleep.

Rose's POV

I caught Jack. The water was too deep. I knew I had to find another way out. I took Jack to the widest passageway in the ship, it was used by crew and steerage alike, and ran almost the length of the ship. Right now steerage passengers were moving along it like refugees, heading aft. I heard a crash A wooden doorframe splintered and the door bursted open under the force of my shoulder. I stumbled through, into the corridor. A steward, who was nearby herding people along, marched first.

"Here! What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property," said the steward.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I got past the dumbfounded steward, then joined the steerage stragglers going aft. In places the corridor was almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. All the commotion caused Jack to wake up.

"Please, I need more women and children, please. Get back in there. This is not an exit. Get back in there. This is not an exit," he said.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals. The ship's bloody sinking!" said Tommy.

"Bring forward the women!" said the steward.

"Unlock the gates," said Tommy.

"Women only! No men! Get back! Lock the gates! Get them back from those gates! Don't touch the gates!" said the steward.

"For God's sake, man, there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" said Tommy.

"Get back!" ordered the steward.

"It's alright, buddy," I told Jack because I didn't want Cora to know that we were in a romantic relationship. Jack was like an uncle to her. "We'll figure this out. Okay, buddy? I promise." I said before running down the stairs to find something that might help break down the gate.

"Why is it so important to keep us locked up in here? Black Plague? Potato famine? Rabies?" said Jack.

"Jack!" yelled Tommy.

"Tommy!"

"Can we get out?" asked Jack.

"It's hopeless that way!" said Tommy.

"Whatever we do, we've got to do it fast," said Jack.

Just then, Fabrizio ran in.

"Jack!"

"Fabrizio!"

They embraced.

"The boats are all gone," said Fabrizio.

"The whole place is flooding. We've gotta get out of here," said Jack.

"There is niente this way," said Fabrizio.

"All right. Let's go this way, all right? Come on," said Jack.

"Come on!" said Fabrizio.

"No, come on. Let's go this way," Jack told everyone.

"This way," said Jack leading us up another stairwell.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there," said the steward.

"The hell it will," said Tommy.

"It will all get sorted out back there. Go back to the main stairwell," said the steward.

"Open the gate."

"Go back down the main stair-"

"Open the gate right now!"

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you,"

"Gosh dang it! Son of a gun!" yelled Jack as he shook the bars. He wanted to swear but he had to watch his language because of Cora.

"Stop that,"

"Open the damn gate! Open it!" yelled Tommy as Jack ran back through the crowd.

"Fabri, Tommy, give me a hand here!" said Jack.

"Move aside. Move aside," I said.

"Come on, pull! Pull! Pull!"

"Move aside! Move aside!" I repeated.

"Put that down!" said the steward.

"One! Two!"

"Stop that!"

"Three!"

People screamed.

"Again!"

"Let's go! Let's go, Rose."

"You can't go up there. You can't do this," said the steward before getting punched in the face by Tommy.

"Jack, you're going to have to stay here," I said.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because Cal and Lovejoy will find out that you're still alive," I said.

Jack sighed.

Jack's POV

After a few minutes I went to first class to look for Rose.

"Romeo! You're alive!" a girl yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"You must have me confused for someone else," I said, but she ignored me.

I attacked her with my breath.

"Hey! You're not Romeo!" said the girl.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" I said.

"Oh, Romeo!" she said as she ran away crying.

I heard a gunshot and assumed she shot herself in the head.

It made me sad. This guy looked just like me, and Rose wouldn't kill herself if I died. Her heart would go on.

But there was nothing I could do. I had to keep looking for Rose.

Rose's POV

"Has the ship rose yet?" asked one of the first class passengers.

"Rose!" yelled Jack as he ran in.

Everyone began to panic.

"Everybody, be quiet!" yelled Cal.

"The ship hasn't rose. He's too panicked to think straight," said Cal.

Jack's POV

Rose face palmed. Then she took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Hey! It's not my fault the past tense of rise is rose," I said.

"I thought I told you to stay in third class!" said Rose.

"What is your problem? I came here because I want to be with you!" I said.

"You might die because of this!" said Rose.

"I'd rather get shot if it means I can stay with you," I said.

"That's really sweet but something tells me you would have a better chance of survival if you would have just stayed in third class and let me talk to Cal for a little longer," said Rose. "Now he's going to try and shoot you when he gets the chance."

"Oh come on. Why would he do that in front of a bunch of people? He would go to jail," I said. "I was missing you, Rose.

"Missing me? I had only been gone for a few minutes!" said Rose.

"But Rose.. I love you!" I said.

"Cal is our biggest concern right now. I'm sure he's planning on another way to kill you. You can't stay here," said Rose.

"Fine. I'm going up to the deck then. Third class is so boring now," I said.

I went up to the deck.

I lay down and, after a while, started to daydream. Just then, a net was thrown on me!

"Got him!" said Lovejoy.

I gave him puppy dog eyes.

Rose walked up to him.

"Thanks, Lovejoy," said Rose.

"Huh?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

Lovejoy helped me lift Jack and carry him to the lifeboat. After getting him in the boat, we took the net off of him. Then the crewmen started lowering the boat. Cal came up next to me.  
"I was wrong. You hadn't changed. You're not in love with that boy. I'm so sorry I misjudged you," said Cal.  
"So there is another arrangement, isn't there?" I said.  
"Yes, there is," Cal reassured me. "And we'll both get on it."  
Jack looked shocked when he realized what had happened, because like Cal, he didn't realize what my reasons were.  
"Jack, it's not what you think," I said. But he wasn't listening. There was one look in his eyes— anguish. He gave me a look that said "How could you betray me?"

Jack's POV 

I stood in the back of the lifeboat watching the only thing I cared about melt into the distance, Rose! I wanted to cry. She had been my love. I loved her and thought she loved me too! Why did people do this? You loved them; then they left and never came back!  
I remembered, long ago, when I was a year old, and the house was on fire. I got up and tried to run, but instead wobbled and fell over. Then my dad picked me up and ran out of the house with me in his arms.  
"Mama!" I cried.  
Then he put me down on the grass and ran back in the house to go save her. I waited for a while. Then I started bawling.  
"Dada!" I cried.  
Finally, he came back carrying my dead mother.  
"Mama!" I said happily.  
Then I noticed he was tearing up. And that she wasn't breathing.  
He set her down on the grass.  
"Mama," I said poking her and trying to wake her up. But she didn't. "Mama..."  
It was my first experience with death.

Then, years later, when I was eight years old, one day my father drove to work and never came back. When I noticed he hadn't returned at the time he usually does, I waited for hours, then I went out to the driveway to check if his car was there yet. What was going on? Then I went in to get my bike and pedaled out onto the streets to look for him and when I finally reached the building where he worked, the whole place was burned up. I walked into the rubble.  
"Hello?" I said.  
I saw two men with hoses and they saw me.  
"You can't be in here. This area is off limits," one of them told me. And then I ran as fast and as far as I could, making it out into the forest and to the end of it.

Then I came across a narrow place and tried to get through it. In so doing I got caught in some low lying tangled ground wire. I grunted and yelled, trying to get free of it, but only getting more stuck. Then I heard foot steps; and suddenly a nice lady came into view. I was terrified; but this person was different. This woman did not look down on me for being poor. She felt sorry for me.  
"Hey, buddy. You okay?" she said sympathetically.  
"I'm completely stuck here," I told her.  
"Are you lost?" she asked. "Where are your parents?"  
When she saw the look on my face she suddenly wished she hadn't said that. "Don't worry, I'll free you," she said.  
It was very hard to stay still.  
"Easy, fella!" she said. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here in no time," she added suddenly. "Now hold still."  
She slowly untangled me. Finally I was free. I ran from her and hid. But then she started to go away. I had no family anymore; so I followed her. Finally I told her my name.  
"I'm Jack."  
Then she told me her name. I don't remember it what it was.  
She bought me a ticket to Italy.  
Just as I was about to board the plane, I was stopped by the flight attendant.  
"Where are your parents, son?"  
"Six feet under," I joked.  
"Children under the age of 12 must be accompanied by an adult 16 years or older," he told me.  
Just then, a woman came.  
"I'll accompany him. I'm the one who bought him the ticket," she said.  
In Italy, I met a boy named Fabrizio. A lot happened after that; but I stayed with him.

Then, one day, he left for a walk. I tried to stop him; but he paid no attention. I didn't know where he was going. But he went anyway. I followed him. Then we were playing poker with outback friends Olaf and Sven. With less then 5 minutes until Titanic's launch, I had won my hand in poker along with a pocket knife, money, and two tickets for steerage. The two of us were the last people to board, falsely claiming that we had completed the health and sanitation inspections and that we were both Americans. I was, but Fabrizio was in fact Italian. Subsequently, the sixth officer of the Titanic believed our lie and allowed us aboard. When we entered our bunk, I greeted our bunkmates, two other men, who went on to ask each other where Sven was in Swedish. We later met Thomas Ryan, an Irishman, and Helga Dahl, a native Norwegian whom Fabrizio fell in love with. After settling in, me and Fabrizio went topside where we look over the bow shouting about our good fortune with Fabrizo jokingly saying he can see the Statue of Liberty already. We also briefly watched dolphins swim beneath them. Fabrizio begged Helga to come with him to America, but Helga's father, Olaf Dahl, refused and they were separated. I was thrilled- I yelled "I'm the king of the world!" as we stood at the front of the ship. Then I noticed someone come out. It was a girl. She didn't notice me, and it was love at first sight. Fabrizio could tell I was lovestruck and teased me about it. I knew the girl came from a rich, upper class family, and I knew we could never be together. She went back inside. Sometime later, I saw the girl standing on the back of the ship, trying to kill herself. After I managed to talk her out of it she slipped and would have died if it hadn't been for me. Then I met a rich man named Cal. She was his fiancée. I did not like him at all. Colonel Archibald Gracie IV coaxed him into giving me some reward. He offered me twenty dollars. Rose was not satisfied. So he invited me to the following night's dinner. I walked into the party with my hair slicked back and wearing a tuxedo. Cal almost mistook me for an actual gentleman! I got bored quickly and asked Rose if she wanted to go to Third Class.

Then we went to party at the Third Class party with Helga, Tommy, and Fabrizio.

I went to talk to her the next day; and she said "Hello Jack". Nobody other than Fabrizio had called me that for a long time. Later she took me to her suite. I was stunned when I looked in the fridge- there was beef bourguignon, lobster, champagne, chocolate truffles, a rich cake, and a bunch of other foods I'd never had.

Two nights later, we were making out when all of a sudden we noticed an iceberg. I ran to the crow's nest and told the lookout to warn the captain. The ship struck against the iceberg and we ran in to find Cal. I thought it would be a happily ever after for each of us, respectively. I thought she would never get married. But then she put me in a lifeboat and sent me away. I did not understand! Why? Why? Why? Then suddenly I noticed Cal say something to Rose, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

Rose's POV

Jack! How I missed him even though he had only been gone a few minutes. I was looking at Jack in the life boat. Would he ever trust me again- that is if I ever saw him again? I had only done what was best for him!...Well at least I had tried to. My thoughts were interrupted by Cal.

"Why did you try to kill yourself the other night?" asked Cal.  
"What?" I said.  
"Two nights ago I saw you standing on the back of the ship, getting ready to jump," said Cal.  
"You saw that?" I said.  
"I did. My fiancée can't keep secrets from me," said Cal.  
"Why didn't you try to help me?" I said.  
"Sorry, Rose, it's just that when I saw you like that, I didn't know whether to... help you, or... look down on you," said Cal.  
I punched him in the face.

Jack's POV

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Rose punch Cal.  
And then I hurled myself out of the lifeboat and back onto the sinking ship.

Rose's POV

"Jack!" I yelled.  
I began to run down to the deck he was on.  
I heard some passengers yelling.  
"Stop her!" said Cal.  
"Jack, what are you doing?" I yelled.  
"Stop her!" repeated Cal.  
I was stopped by some guards.  
Cal and Lovejoy caught up to me.  
"We'll have our wedding tomorrow, alright? And then we'll have our honeymoon. It will be delightful," said Cal.  
"Umm... no," I said.  
"What did you say?" said Cal.  
"I can't. I won't marry you."  
"Oh, yes, you will. If you remember, you don't have any money left. You can either be rich, or stay in debt. Is that what you want? Is it?"  
"No," I said reluctantly.  
"Good girl. Now, we have to go," said Cal.  
"Please let me through," I said to one of the guards.  
"Sorry, can't. Just doing our job," said the guard.  
"Hey, look, a corpse!" I said.  
I ran past them as they looked in the direction I pointed in.  
Cal and Lovejoy went back to chasing me.  
I made it to where Jack was and they caught up to me.  
"You had your chance. Now you're going to have to face the consequences," said Cal. "Shoot her."

Jack's POV

Rose and Lovejoy talked for a while. I knew that Lovejoy was going to kill Rose, but why should I care? My head screamed,"She betrayed you! She left you! She put you in a life boat to send you away!" But my heart kept saying, "Jack, boy, you love her; and she loves you. Do it! Save her for the sake of LOVE and cake! Save her!" I waited with indecision. Rose had hurt me, but I did love her, and she did love me! Then Lovejoy raised his gun and I knew what to do!

I jumped in front of Rose.

But it turned out I didn't have to, because Lovejoy intentionally missed his target!

We ran off.

Lovejoy's POV

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" said Cal.  
I didn't answer.  
"What's gotten into you? Why didn't you shoot her?" said Cal.  
I remained silent.

"You're fired!" said Cal.  
I walked off pretending to be sad.

Rose's POV 

Jack was telling me about how he lost his parents.  
"You told me you lost your parents when you were fifteen!" I said.  
"I lied. I was afraid if I told you the truth you'd think I was weird," said Jack.  
Cal joined us.  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'd like to make it up to you," said Cal. "Would you care for a drink?"  
Cal gave him red wine. Jack drank it, then gave the glass back to Cal. Jack started to feel lightheaded.  
"Say goodbye to your body, Jack," said Cal with a smirk.  
Jack's eyes widened.

Jack's POV

I was confused. Was he trying to put me in a coma?  
"Rose, you're going to get me off of this ship while I'm in a coma, right?" I said.  
"He poisoned you, Jack!" said Rose. "You're not going to slip into a coma. You might die!"

Rose's POV

I had to save Jack.  
Suddenly I got an idea. I ran to the kitchen and over to the bowl of caviar and scooped some of it out with a spoon. I ran back to Jack and shoved the caviar into his mouth. Jack vomited. The poison was out of his system now.

Jack's POV

Cal left the deck we were on. Rose and I remained where we were. She still couldn't believe that I jumped back onto a sinking ship for her. We were crying and laughing.

"Oh Jack. Why'd you come back for me? You're so stupid. Why'd you do that?" She kissed me. "You're so stupid, Jack. Why did you do that? Why?" She kissed me again.  
"You jump, I jump, remember?" I said.  
"Right," said Rose with a smile.  
"Oh, God, I couldn't go. I couldn't go, Rose," I said.  
"It's all right. We'll think of something else," Rose reassured me.  
"At least I'm with you," I said.  
"We'll think of something," repeated Rose.  
For the second time that night I heard a gunshot.

Rose's POV

We looked up to see Cal!  
I screamed. He wasn't trying to shoot Jack. He wanted the necklace. It was me he was trying to shoot. We started to run down the stairs to D deck. Cal chased us. Then when he got to A deck, he slipped on Jack's vomit!  
"How revolting," said Lovejoy. He had apparently been watching despite no longer being Cal's servant.  
Cal got up and continued chasing us.  
"Move!" he yelled as he shoved someone out of the way. He fired again, hitting the water by mistake. I screamed again. When we finally made it to D deck, the place was flooded!

"Come on, come on, Rose! Come on," said Jack.  
Cal fired at Jack again.  
"Rose! Come on!" yelled Jack.  
He fired again.  
"Move, Rose!" yelled Jack.  
And again.  
"Go!" said Jack.  
"I hope you enjoy your time together!" said Cal.

Jack's POV

"We got to get out of here fast," said Rose.  
"We can't go back the the way we came," I said.  
We ran into Lovejoy.  
"Lovejoy!" I said happily.  
"We're going to take the elevator. Come on, Jack," said Rose.  
We ran until we reached the elevator.  
It was half filled with water.  
We went inside.  
I pushed the button that would take us to A deck.  
The elevator doors closed and started going up and the water poured out. The elevator started to fill with nitrous oxide. Rose and Lovejoy put on gas masks.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We got out of the elevator. Lovejoy and I took off our gas masks. Jack was smiling dizzily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walked towards the first class passengers with puppy dog eyes to trick the nice ones into giving me more food. Rose tossed me a rib and I chomped it up. If only I had a "red velvet cake". I ran towards the suite hoping my new girlfriend would protect me, but she was nowhere in sight. No, I'm not talking about Rose— my taste in women had changed. I let myself into the suite. I heard a loud conversation over the sound of the wind entering the suite. I ignored it and cuddled up into my couch spot. Everything was perfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNow all I need is a red velvet cake!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Did I remember to tell you before I snuggled up on my spot Rose tossed me a rib? Very nice. Nice touch Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emRed velvet cake!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Snap out of it, Jack! Stop thinking about one and get one from the kitchen!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDinner has passed so… The kitchen is deserted! Yes! Perfect timing Jack./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sneaked into the kitchen letting my feet be silent for once. I opened the fridge to find... The angelic choir sang as I moved towards the /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em"Red velvet cake, red velvet cake!" played in the back of my mind in the same tone as Hallelujah. The heavenly one, not the sad one from Shrek. I opened the fridge and the angelic choir sang /emRed velvet cake!embr /emI took the red velvet cake. I trembled and the cake shook in my /emI gobbled it /em"Bad Jack! Away from the fridge!" I heard Cal shout. I turned slowly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emUh oh Jack. This is not lookin good. Not lookin good at all! My thermometer says puffed up with pride! He's full of himself sooo much he has to hurt me!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rose!" I yelled waiting for Rose to come to my rescue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I heard Jack call my name and I sprung into action./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I ran towards the kitchen and saw Cal pointing a stun gun at /"Hey! That's not right! You're supposed to use a tranquilizer gun!" I /Cal turned /"Cal! I thought you were up on the deck!" I exclaimed recapping how the chase /"Why did you think that?" Cal asked. He /"Umm... The lifeboats?" I /"AARRGGGH!" Cal yelled aiming back at the /"NOOOO!" I /With a *TZZZ* Jack fell to the /I watched in horror as the now possibly unconscious adolescent dog's face turned grave as he collapsed to the hard /I screamed and took the gun from Cal and stunned the evil /"Jack? Jack? Are you OK?" I yelped barely getting a word out to the unconscious /He moved himself and opened his eyes and /"Jack! You're okay! Yes!" I yelled pulling Jack into a suffocating /Jack choked and I loosened my /Good old Jack. He will always love me no matter how badly I treat him! I thought. I cooed over Jack. Now! Time to find a way to save ourselves! I thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yum, Yum, Yum! That was some good cake! I'm in heaven... and I ate so much I felt like I might vomit again! Rose cried over me and I rolled my eyes. Sooo emotional! Well time for me to miraculously get up and have the "Famous movie scene" with the triumphant return of Prince Jack! I got up. Rose started getting all Ga-Ga over me again. So I wasn't hallucinating! Cal always treats me like a dog, so I wasn't sure. Lovejoy must have messed up and used a gas that turns people into creatures. Never again Jack. Getting involved with a first class person. Never again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laughed as Jack jumped on me. I could swear he just rolled his eyes! I got up and led Jack to the deck. Time to figure out a way to get off this ship... and fast. I patted Jack on the head and he smiled. Jack started sniffing the /"What is it Jack? What is it boy?" I prompted wondering if the boy could catch the scent of Cal's former /He signaled me to follow /I followed him to C /Jack pointed straight to the /I opened it to see... Cora?br /No way Rose, No /"Cora how did you get in here?" I /"Well umm well..." Cora /"So how did you?" I asked /"Iceball!" Cora yelled and hurdled one at /I felt the cold ice slap my face. It was so hard I was knocked /Cora laughed and exited the room locking me and Lovejoy in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I trembled as the girl who had talked with me earlier and laughed shut the door locking Lovejoy and Rose in. I heard Rose bang the floor and waltz around the room. I wasn't stupid. I pulled on the gas candle and started to light a fire on the door. Rose turned around and smiled. All of a sudden the door ignited and Rose took a bottle of water and splashed the fire. It was out. Rose smiled and stroked my hair and threw me a rib. I chomped it up and winked. They walked out of the room. I was waiting for the next command./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I can't believe I was outsmarted by a four year old. After Cora had shut me and Lovejoy in I couldn't believe it. Why would she have a reason to lock us in? I looked at Lovejoy and he took the candle and the door ignited. I smiled at the attempt. I splashed the water bottle out on the fire. We were free!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose motioned for me to follow her towards the cabin. She took out her boots and put them on. She trudged through the water. I followed her. When we got there Rose motioned me to get down. I peeked through the window to see that girl and some man. I shrieked and Rose told me to hush but it was too late. I had blown our cover and Rose was hit with another iceball./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMan, this girl must LOVE iceballs./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was knocked unconscious. I was grabbed by the man and taken into a cage. I was helpless! All of a sudden a lightbulb lit in my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*DING*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I had an idea. And this time it would work!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cora started to /"Cora!" I yelled. Cora stopped and turned her face toward me, then continued to leave but then changed her mind. She ran over to /She grunted and pulled on the bars of the /"Stop that!" I said. There had to be some other /Then I spotted the /Rose was starting to regain /"Rose!" I said in /"Jack?" said /"The keys," I /"Well, go get 'em, Jack!" said /I stuck my paw out through one of the bars and tried to get the /"Can't reach!" I /Rose sighed and walked over to /She bent down and grabbed the /Then she put the key in the lock and unlocked /I ran /"Now what?" I /Lovejoy picked me up by my tail and started dragging /"Hey!" I /"Calm down, Jack," said Rose following /"Whatcha doin'?!" I /Lovejoy ignored /"He's taking us to D deck," said /"You crazy?" I /Lovejoy ignored me and continued dragging /"Let go!" I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finally, we made it to D deck. Then I understood why— Cora's parents were down there and they were trapped! He wanted me to save them. The elevator had gotten /"Save us! Please!" shouted Cora's /I was scared. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I turned around and started to walk /"No!" said Cora's dad. br /I turned to face them again. I had a flashback to my mother's death. My dead mother laying on the grass peacefully. Then I had another flashback to the time I lost my father. I couldn't let the same thing happen to Cora. I knew what I had to /"Come on, think of something, Rocinante!" Rose told /I was too nervous to care about the names that Rose called me. The only thing I cared about at the moment was that Cora didn't lose her parents, like I did. I looked around for something to break down the gate. An elevator shaft vent caught my attention. I ran over to the duct and kneeled down. I looked at Rose. I crawled through the vent. I came to a left turn. I continued crawling though the vent until I reached the elevator. I got onto the ladder and jumped on the top of the elevator. I saw a tiny door. I tried to open it, but I couldn't. br /"Rose! Help!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the air /"What?" yelled /"It's stuck!" I /"What is?" asked /"The door!" I /"What door?" asked /"Tiny one!" I /"Hold on, gimme a sec," said /I heard Rose squeeze into the vent and start wriggling. When she made it to the end she got onto the ladder and jumped onto the top of the elevator. I noticed a lever next to the trapdoor. I pulled it and the trapdoor opened. I looked down through the trapdoor and Cora's parents looked up at me.I got /"No use," I /"Why?" said /"Can't reach," I /"Stay here. I've got an idea," said Rose before getting back on the ladder, then pulling herself into the vent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cal's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was standing in the lifeboat. Other first class passengers and Lovejoy were there./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here, girl," said Lovejoy. The Cavalier King Charles spaniel ran over to my former servant. The dog got into the lifeboat. But then something distracted her and she ran back onto the ship. "Emily! No!" He got off the lifeboat and started chasing her. Good riddance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lovejoy's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I chased Emily until she stopped and picked something up and turned around with a ball in her mouth. I was relieved but then she heard something and dropped the ball and started running again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No!" I said. I began to chase her again. I chased her through A deck, B deck, and C deck, until we were on D deck, scaring the many passengers still aboard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A dog ran over to me. He barked at me. I was confused. He barked at me again. Then Lovejoy ran in. He kneeled down next to the dog and put a leash on him to make sure he wouldn't run off again. br /"Do you think your dog can help us out here?" I asked /"How? She's rather small," said /I picked her up and put her in front of the entrance to the vent. She just stood there. Then I pushed her but she remained where she /"She doesn't want to get her feet dirty," explained /I ran off to find something that Cora's parents could stand /I couldn't find anything that would be of use. I sighed and made my way back to the elevator /"Jack, I was looking for something they could stand on, but I couldn't find anything. Could you help?" I /"Nuh uh," said Jack shaking his /"Will you do it for a Cracker Jack?" I said holding up a box of Cracker /"Yeah!" said Jack. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"br /"Good boy," I said. I followed Jack as he went back through the vent. Finally we got out and stood up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where could we find something for Cora's parents to stand on?" said Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emily raised her right paw as if to say "Oh, I know!"br /We followed /She pointed to a pile of crates with her left /I walked over to it and picked one up and we headed back to the vent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack and I got inside the vent and Emily waved at us as if to say "Good luck." We went back through the vent pushing the crate ahead. When we got back in the elevator shaft, Jack looked down at Cora's parents./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look out!" Jack warned /Cora's parents moved out of the way and he dropped the crate in the /"Use that to climb up," I told /Cora's mother stepped up onto the crate, then Jack helped her up. Cora's father got on next, and then Jack helped him up. We crawled back through the /"Good. Now let's get out of here," I said. Once we made it back to D deck we started running as fast as we could. When we finally got to boat deck, we had to stop and catch our /"Mummy! Daddy!" said Cora. She ran over to her mother and they embraced./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lots of people were panicking. We saw Fabrizio on the deck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fabrizio!" I /"Jack!" said /"Where's Tommy?" I /"Don't worry, he's on this deck," said Fabrizio./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

The ship began to slant and Jack fell. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" said Cora.

"Are you alright?" repeated Jack, mimicking Cora's polite English tone.

"Are you mocking me?" said Cora.

"Are you mocking me?" mimicked Jack.

"Please stop it," said Cora.

"Please stop it," mimicked Jack.

I grabbed Jack roughly by the arm and pulled him aside.

"Jack!" I said through clenched teeth, to avoid drawing much attention. Suddenly, Jack remembered that his friend's lives were in danger. He had to go save them. He ran off.

"Jack! Come back!" I said as I chased after him. We ran to Mr. Murdoch. He was about to shoot Tommy but then Jack pushed Mr. Murdoch away. Believing he was going to sink with the ship, he put the gun to his own head. "No!" shouted Jack. He snatched the gun from him and threw it in the water.

Jack's POV

The ship still continued to rise. We were scared. We were confused. I closed my eyes and pictured the plates in the kitchen falling off the shelf and come crashing to the ground.

"Bloody heck!" said Cora.

We had never been more scared in our lives. Had I saved Cora's parents, Tommy, and Mr. Murdoch for nothing? I hope not. But things were looking bleak. We were doomed. The Titanic wasn't unsinkable.

Rose's POV

I couldn't breathe without trying!

"Calm down," said Jack.

It would have been nice to have some "panic" soundtrack in the background to let me know my feelings were valid. But this wasn't a movie. This was life.

Jack's POV

I realized there were still people on A deck who needed to be saved. I made a run for it. It seemed awfully risky but who knows? Maybe I could save them in time. Rose chased me. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Jack! No!"

We ran until we made it to A deck. Thomas Edwards was ready to go down with the ship he had built. He had given up on life.

"Won't you even make a try for it?" said Rose.

"I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose." He gave Rose a hug.

"You're not... you're not really going to go down with the ship, are you?"

"I'm afraid I must. It is tradition. A man always goes down with the ship he built," he said.

"I'm sure there are other ways to apologize to the Titanic. There must be!" she said trying to talk him out of it. He didn't care. He just stood there.

"Look, I understand honor and all, but...I'm sure it this ship was sentient she wouldn't want you to kill yourself for a ship. She would want you to go on. Please, Mr. Andrews, you've got to hold on. You've got to try," said Rose. "Please."

"Oh, alright. But only because you said 'please'." said Mr. Andrews. Rose and I smiled. "Come on, now," said Rose. We ran through A deck and ran up until finally we got back to boat deck. We were safe now.

The ship had slanted even more. It was only a matter of minutes before the ship went diagonal to vertical. Then it would capseize. I closed my eyes in disbelief. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll both make it off alive. I promise," said Rose. "Trust me." I nodded nervously. We ran off to find Lovejoy. We saw him leaning on the guardrails, standing somewhere in the middle of boat deck.

"According to my calculations, the ship should start to break right about... there," she said pointing a few inches away from where Lovejoy was standing. His eyes widened and he ran several feet away.

Rose's POV

I went to eavesdrop on the crew.

"That dog is not going to go without her. We have to think of a way to get him off of this ship before it's too late," said one of them.

"I've got an idea," said another one.

Jack's POV

I noticed a fishing hook with chocolate attached to it. I ran toward it, only for it to get away from me.

"Jack! No! It's a trap!" said Rose.

But I wasn't listening. I continued to follow it.

Rose's POV

I watched helplessly as the crew member continued to reel in the chocolates, as Jack innocently followed it. Finally, he was close enough to grab. "Gotcha!" said another crew member, grabbing him quickly. "Let go of him!" I said angrily. I grabbed Jack and managed to pull him away from the crew. Then I dragged him away. "Come, Jack," I said. "Let's go." People were jumping off the ship in panic, some of them dying from the shock. A woman watched, holding a semi-bald baby, about a year old. "Wanna jump," the baby told his mother. "No, sweetie, you can't jump right now," the mother told him.

Jack's POV

"Help!" a man in the water yelled to me. I threw a chair at him that he could use as a floatation device. It hit him on the head and killed him!

Rose's POV

I glared at Jack and he gave me an embarrassed smile, the same one I gave Cal earlier when he thought Jack was drunk or to everyone when he made fun of Cora's accent.

I was cold, blue-lipped and shivering.

"Poor Rose," said Jack. It was not out of sympathy but more out of concern for my well-being. "Wait right here. I'll be back, okay?" said Jack before running out of the area. The transformation gas had worn off. Yes, Lovejoy had mixed up the laughing gas with a gas that turns people into creatures. I don't blame him, they look similar. "Jack? Where are you going? Jack!" I yelled. He returned with a coat in his arms.

"Here, put this on," said Jack. It seemed the dog gas was starting to wear off.

"Thanks, Jack." I put on the coat.

"It was my dad's coat," Jack told me.

"Was it?" I didn't really mind wearing a man's coat. I had already spit into the ocean, gotten drunk at a party, hissed at my fiancée with smelly breath, and I was even planning to ride a horse with one leg on each side when I get to America. It seemed that the more time I spent with Jack, the less ladylike I became.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible," I told Jack.

The water was freezing cold and the longer we could manage to stay on the ship, the longer we had to live. We both knew what was going to happen. The ship was going to slant until finally, it would break in half. Then the half we were standing on would come splashing onto the water, then it would start going diagonal again, and we would all start sliding down, until finally, it went vertical, and then we would all be hanging on for dear life if Jack and I weren't behind the rails, and then some of us would fall off as the ship just stayed there suspended, then, after a while, it would start to capsize, and then we would have to hold our breaths and kick for the surface and keep kicking so the suction wouldn't pull us down. Pretty scary.

I could sense that the funnel was about to break off. And Fabrizio was swimming right next to it! "Fabrizio!" I yelled. He managed to get out of the way just in time. Oh, thank god.

"Come on, guys." I said. We started to run toward the back of the ship. We stopped to catch our breaths again. Lovejoy looked over the guardrail. Jack and I ran to the back of the ship.

The band started to play a song. There was now a female singer and male backup singers in the band.

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _I noticed a bunch of people paddling in the water._

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

 _Just then, the ship started to tear apart._

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _Lovejoy's eyebrows happened to raise right at "little"._

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

Lovejoy held on tighter at "terrified".

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _Turnaround bright eyes, but every now and then I fall apart_

The ship started to break apart.

 _Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit restless_

 _And I dream of something wild_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit helpless_

 _And I'm lying like a child in your arms_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit angry_

 _And I know I've got to get out and cry_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit terrified_

 _But then I see the look in your eyes_

 _(Turn around, bright eyes)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I fall apart_

 _Turn around, bright eyes_

 _Every now and then_

 _I fall apart_

 _[Instrumental interlude]_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

I took Jack's hand. I pulled myself to the other side. We held onto the railing.

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _'Cause we'll never be wrong together_

 _We can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love_

Right at "falling", someone fell.

 _But now I'm only falling apart_

I saw the beautiful woman hanging on a railing a few inches away from me, looking at me desperately.

 _And there's nothing I can do_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

I heard as she fell down across the heart of the ship. The ship started to sink.

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _But now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

 _Turnaround bright eyes_

 _Turnaround bright eyes_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I know you'll never be the boy_

 _You always wanted to be_

 _Turn around_

 _But every now and then_

 _I know you'll always be the only boy_

 _Who wanted me the way that I am_

The music came to an abrupt stop.

"Well, we'd better get going. Good evening!" said one of the musicians.

Everyone was screaming in the cold water. Amidst the confusion, Jack, Cora, her parents, Lovejoy, Emily and I managed to find a floating door that had broken off. I was sad that we couldn't save everyone in the water. I watched them sadly.

Jack's POV

The freezing version of Rose had a personality that reminded me of Bella from my one of my least favorite movie series, Twilight. She sneezed. And the freezing version of myself was like Edward, with the gray, sparkly skin and the freezing water had given me a tougher attitude than usual.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Jack feels sorry for you," said Lovejoy.

"That sounds more like a psychological projection to me," said Rose

I doubted that Lovejoy felt sorry for Rose. He didn't generally respect people's feelings.

"Get on the door, Jack," said Rose.

"No," I said. I was still concerned about the number of people who had overheard Rose say "You mean... with one leg on each side?" Taking things from a realistic point of view, they probably thought she was talking about sex.

"Why not?" asked Rose.

I explained to her why. Rose nodded.

Rose's POV

There was nothing to do but wait for help to come. Lifeboats would come back to rescue us eventually. I was getting awfully tired. Not just from the cold, but of tired of waiting too. Because Jack and I were out of the water we would survive for a little bit longer than everyone else. I was proud of Jack. I mean, I could have never stayed in freezing cold water for him. As much as I loved him, I simply wasn't that selfless. Jack was too good to be true. He would do anything for me, no matter how much he had to suffer. Guys like him were very rare.

Still, I couldn't help but wish he would get up on the door with me. As long as he was in the water, his chances for survival were slim. He was willing to risk his life just for me. That was how much he cared about me. God bless him. Anyone else would have hogged the door. Maybe even fought over it. But not Jack. He was too nice for his own good.

We waited for almost half an hour, but it felt like hours to me. I know that doesn't make much sense, but I don't know how else to describe it. I was waiting for Jack to pass out from the cold so I could pull him up onto the door. But Jack was tougher than usual, so obviously that was going to take a while. I patted him.

"You can call me Jack Frost," said Jack giving up.

"No, Jack. Don't do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. You're not going to die. Not here. Not like this. You're going to make lots of babies, and you're going to watch them grow, and you're going to die an old man, warm in your bed. Promise me that, Jack, and never let go of that promise," I said. But Jack didn't promise. He was certain he was going to die. He just smiled at me before closing his eyes and resting his head. As cute as he looked with his eyes closed, I was not going to let him die. I just couldn't. He didn't deserve to after all he'd been through. I sighed. I wanted to help him.

After a few more minutes had passed, the commotions and place started to quiet down, and Jack had passed out. Lovejoy and I were still conscious. I could tell that Jack was having a nightmare from the look on his face, probably about how cold he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," I said sympathetically.

I took of my life vest and put it on him.

It didn't seem to have any affect. I began to cry. He had gone through so much to save me, and this is how I repay him. I wanted to help him climb up, but he refused. I had no choice but to leave him out in the cold without a vest. It was going to be a while before his body would warm up.

"I'm so sorry," I told him again. We got more and more desperate waiting for the life boat to come and rescue us. I was trembling.

As I looked at Jack, who was still asleep next to me, I remembered everything he had done for me. Talking me out of a suicide, bringing me a coat so I wouldn't freeze to death, finding a floating door for me when I was in the water, and simply trusting me. He owed me nothing, yet he stayed with me, and I'd never know why. Because he was so focused on me there was a good chance he would die. Poor guy. I bid him sweet dreams. Even though we had just met two days ago we already had a bond between us that couldn't be broken. I smiled and stroked his hair. I hoped that he would live. We had been through so much together. I could barely feel my body in the cold weather.

To keep Jack from waking up, I started to sing to him.

 _Come Josephine_

 _in my flying machine_

 _and it's up she goes_

 _up she goes_

 _Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

 _In the air she goes_

 _There she goes_

 _Up, up_

 _A little bit higher_

 _Oh, my, the moon is on fire_

 _Come Josephine in my flying machine_

 _Going up_

 _All on_

 _Goodbye_

It was supposed to be a cheery song, but my pneumonia made it sound sad and chilling. The lyrics made me think of the dead people's souls going to heaven. I shed a tear. It was beautiful and sad. Why did all these people have to die? I couldn't bear it.

I pulled Jack up onto the buoyant door. Now he was asleep and couldn't resist. After all, most of the people who were in the water were now dead and it wasn't like Lovejoy would think Jack and I were having sex. I looked at Lovejoy and sighed.

Finally, a life boat came. I could barely hear what they were saying. I got up weakly and looked at the boat.. Then back at Jack.

"Jack," I said.

Jack remained asleep.

"There's a boat, Jack!" I said.

He stayed motionless. I tried to shake him awake.

Is he dead?

I began to cry.

All that just to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Then Jack started to wake up. My eyes widened.

"Look! There's a boat," I told him. He turned his head to look at the boat. I smiled at him. The lifeboat turned around and they started to head back. "Come back," I said weakly. But they couldn't hear me. "Come back... come back..." But my voice was too soft for them. Then I got an idea. I got off of the door and swam over to the corpse of the man with the whistle. I took his whistle and blew on it hard. The boat stopped. I blew it again. They came back and we were rescued.

And then Jack was abducted by aliens.

"Grandma!" said Lizzy.

"What is it, dear?"

"There's no such thing as aliens!" said Lizzy.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as aliens? Of course there is. I saw a UFO outside the bedroom of my window once," I said.

"Lizzy's right. There's no such thing as aliens. That was probably something else," said Lewis.

"Come on, Rose, try to remember what happened. I can guarantee you Jack did not get abducted by aliens. That is ridiculous," said Brock Lovett.

"Yeah, grandma, I want to know what happened too," said Lizzy. I was growing old and forgetful and was having trouble remembering exactly what happened to Jack.

And then, as the people in the lifeboat forgot to take Jack with them, he was soon knocked off the door and froze in a block of ice at the bottom of the ocean.

One day, almost a hundred years later, some scientists discovered him and fished out the frozen corpse.

After he was thawed out, he was kept in the lab for research purposes. He was treated quite inhumanely, but eventually, he escaped and made it out into the modern world.

He was very puzzled by today's inventions, but the worst one was the musical based on the events of what happened to the Titanic decades ago. What was the sinking to them, just a big joke? Did it not matter that thousands of people had lost their lives in the tragic accident? Soon, Jack found out that I was dead, and...

"Rose, I'm starting to think you haven't been misremembering. You've just been making stuff up, haven't you?" said Brock Lovett, noticing not only the unlikeliness of what I had said but the inconsistency of the last part.

"Okay, you got me. I made both of them up," I admitted.

"So, Rose, can you tell us what really happened?"

"Well, let's see. So we were on the life boat for days. The seven hundred people in the life boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to live, wait to die... wait for an absolution, that would never come."

Cal took a drink of water from a bowl.

When we finally made it on board the Carpathia, I had to keep myself covered in a blanket so Cal wouldn't notice me. I did a pretty good job of hiding from my fiancée. I was expecting that he'd mistake the curly redhead for me from behind, but he was too smart for that. He hadn't changed a bit, it seemed. And I didn't feel sorry for him at all. After all that he'd put me through, he deserved everything he got. He wouldn't deserve me.

Cal's POV

I unlocked the door to my new suite.

Jack ran in, got in my bed, lay down, rest his head on his arms, and closed his eyes halfway.

"Off," I ordered.

But Jack didn't care.

"I said off!" I told him.

Jack wasn't phased a bit.

I clapped my hands loudly, scaring Jack off of the bed and out of the room. I went over to the door and locked it so Jack wouldn't come back.

Jack's POV

After Cal had scared me off, Lovejoy came out of nowhere and took my hand and began to lead me back to third class. We soon were in second class.

"This is so gay," I heard someone say.

Was it night or day? When I was on boat deck, it looked like dawn, but then again, dawn and dusk looked very similar, and I was beginning to feel tired, which usually only happened at night or dusk. Finally, we made it back to third class. Lovejoy stayed there until it was dark to make sure I wouldn't try to sneak back up again. I pretended to be asleep until he headed back to first class. I excitedly got out of bed and climbed up to Fabrizio's bunk.

"Fabrizio!" I said as I shook him awake.

"What?" he asked me.

"Let's sleep in second class," I said.

I put on my disguise.

"But I do not have a disguise," said Fabrizio.

"Don't worry, I made one for you," I said.

He put on his disguise.

"Come on, let's go," I said. We went up to the second class. As soon as we found an empty bedroom in second class, we saw two separate beds. After we took off our disguises and put them away, I walked over to one and sat on it. I yawned sleepily, which made Fabrizio smile. I must have looked cute.

"Ha! Gaaaaaaay!" said the second class passenger from earlier as he saw, walking by. Fabrizio rolled his eyes.

Later, after I had fallen asleep, I was woken up by a knock on the door. I opened my eyes halfway, still feeling very sleepy. I got up and yawned and stretched. I rubbed my eyes. I stumbled out of bed and headed to the door. I moaned. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I opened it.

"Hello, Jack," said Rose.

She sprayed me with sleeping gas. I fell to the floor and began to snore.

Rose's POV

I lay Jack on the bed in the suite Lovejoy and I were sharing.

"The fellow has got to go. He's not welcome here," Lovejoy told me.

"Why can't he stay here?" I said.

"Because he belongs in third class. You know that," said Lovejoy.

"Please. Just for one night?" I said.

"No means no, Rose," said Lovejoy.

Emily walked over to Lovejoy with doe eyes and whined and pawed at his leg.

"Oh, all right. He can stay for one night," said Lovejoy.

"Great. Thanks, Lovejoy," I said.

I left to use the bathroom.

Jack's POV

I started to wake up. I got off another bed. I was in first class.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Lovejoy.

Lovejoy's POV

Emily walked over to the bed Rose and I were sharing. There was only enough room for three.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to sleep on the floor tonight," I said.

Rose's POV

I opened the door to see Jack lying on the floor. Lovejoy was in bed with his dog.

"Lovejoy!" I said. "Why is Jack on the floor?

"Oh, he's just a third class passenger," said Lovejoy.

I woke up hours later and sat up. I hadn't turned the lights off. Emily was laying on her left side, covering her right eye with her paw. I grabbed my phone from the top of the drawer and took a picture. I uploaded it to Imgur and titled it "Dog trying to sleep". A few minutes later I received a notification. I tapped the bell and saw that I had gotten a comment on my post. I tapped again and read the comment.

What a cruel owner you are... help him out and shut off the lights

I didn't care enough to reply.

"Goodnight, grandma," said Lizzy, no longer interested. Everyone left.

"Wait!" I said. But it was too late. Everyone was gone.

Lizzy's POV

Brock was leaning on the rails, holding a cigar. "You know I was saving this for when I found the diamond." He threw it in the ocean.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Three years… I've thought of nothing except Titanic. But I never got it. I never let it sink in," said Brock.

I chuckled at the corny joke.

Rose's POV

Little did they know, it would have gotten very interesting if they had let me continue. I guess I was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Jack's POV

I woke up and had to use the bathroom. I got out of bed and ran out the door. On my way to the bathroom, I ran into Cal and fell onto the floor. I got up and ran into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" said Cal.

"Uh... there are no bathrooms in third class," I said but Cal knew it was a lie.

Cal took out his cell phone and called the Master at Arms.

The Master at Arms came and took me back to third class.

"You never learn, do you?" he said, cuffing me to the bunk bed.

"I didn't sneak up again. I was kidnapped!" I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

The Master of Arms left.

I tried to break free of the cuffs again, but soon realized it was useless.

I yelled for help even though there was no danger.

Tommy was heading to bed and stopped when he heard me yelling. He came in and saw me cuffed to the bed.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"Rose kidnapped me and let me stay in the room she and Lovejoy were sharing and I got up to use the bathroom and Cal caught me," I said.

"Hold on, I'll go get my sledgehammer," said Tommy.

He came back and sliced me free.

"Thanks, Tommy," I said.

I ran back to second class. The first thing I did was get my disguise from the room Fabrizio was asleep in. I walked through second class wearing it.

"Hey, I've seen you before," said one of the second class passengers.

I turned around to see three second class passengers.

"You're that guy from third class," she said taking off my hat. Not wanting anyone else to see me, as not all the second class passengers were as nice as her, I quickly took off her sun hat and put it on.

"Hey, he looks kinda cute in that hat," she said. "I know! It makes me want to dress him up in a bunch of different outfits," said one of her friends. My eyes widened.

Rose's POV

Still unable to go back to sleep, I went to Lovejoy's side of the bed to talk to Jack and I put my hands on Lovejoy and looked at the floor. Jack was gone!

I got out of bed and left the room to look for Jack. I stopped when I noticed Cal. I started walking quietly so he wouldn't notice me.

Then I started to head down to third class.

When I got to second class, I saw Jack wearing a lady hat and being chased by a group of second class passengers.

"Help!" said Jack. I had no clue what was going on. But as long as Jack was being chased, he wouldn't be able to come back to first class, so I knew I had to help him, whatever the heck was going on.

Okay, I'm just going to explain the reason Jack had been acting like Scooby Doo for the people who misinterpreted. The laughing gas made Jack act like a dog, it did not transform him into one. If I were to have Jack transform into a dog, I would come up with a better reason than laughing gas, like maybe have Rose wish upon a shooting star and it somehow results in Jack becoming a dog. The reason he didn't stop being treated like the dog when the laughing gas wore off was because I thought it would be funny.

Jack's POV

We were in a bedroom and they had dressed me up.

"Oh, he looks so cute! Come on, let's go get the camera to take a picture every time," said one of the second class passengers.

Cora's POV

I woke up and went to ask Jack if I could sleep with him after my nightmare. He was not there. I saw his disguise was gone, so I went up to second class to go find him. I found him in a bedroom wearing girly clothes. Evidently, he was being bullied. I went to go find the guys who were bullying Jack. I found some guys and assumed they must have been the ones bullying Jack. I walked over to them.

"Stop bullying Jack!" I said before kicking one of them.

"I wasn't bullying anyone!" he said.

"Huh?" I said.

I ran up to first class and went into Rose's suite. The servant was there but Rose and the handsome guy weren't. I unfolded his sleeve to check the time. I accidentally woke him up.

"Where's the handsome guy?" I asked him.

He didn't respond to me. Why did I even expect someone like him to? He pulled his sleeve back over his watch then tried to go back to sleep. I went back to second class to ask Rose about it.

"The handsome guy died?" I said to Rose.

"No, he's fine," said Rose. "He fired his servant and now the servant takes orders from me. And his name is Cal, by the way."

"Who's teasing Jack?" I asked.

"Wait, is that why they were chasing Jack?" said Rose.

"Who?"

"Three second class passengers," said Rose. "All women."

Jack's POV

They came back with a denim skirt.

"Your mind's gone, woman," I said. You'd think someone would have to be drunk to find dressing a guy in girly clothes funny. It was funny, but not in a humorous way, it was just weird. Before they could do anything, Tommy came in.

"Hey, Jack, I just came to tell you there's a party in third class," he said. Thank god because that gave me an excuse to leave.

"Bye, ladies!" I said.

I ran out of the room and went back to third class.

In third class I bumped into Cal's bodyguard and he dropped his donut.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin'!" he said.

"Sorry," I said.

I picked up his donut and got back up.

I handed him his donut and he went back to eating it as he walked off.

I went and found the party.

Cora's POV

Cal's new bodyguard joined us at the party.

"Is this where the party is?" he asked Fabrizio.

"No, it's over there," said Fabrizio pointing the bathroom.

"Huh?" said Cal's replacement bodygaurd.

"He misheard," Jack told him.

"Oh. But aren't they called toilets?" said Cal's bodyguard.

"English isn't his first language," said Jack.

"And 'cause of that stupid American accent!" I said.

Cal's bodyguard glared at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovejoy's POV

I overheard Cal's bodyguard talking to him in the hallway hours after Cora had accidentally woken me up.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier, there was a party in third class."

"Was Jack there?" asked Cal. How did he know Jack was alive?

"Uh... no," lied Cal's bodyguard.

"I want you to find and kill Jack," Cal told him.

"But... but he's so cute," said Cal's bodyguard.

"I almost vomited in disgust.

Cora's POV

I went out onto the deck. I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

Jack's POV

I wasn't sure what was weirder— Cal's new bodyguard, or the fact that I was acting less like myself. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was that when I had gotten back from the party, I went to the room Cora and I were going to share to see Cal's bodyguard sitting in the lower bunk and eating another donut.

"Hey! Me and Cora are sharing this room!" I said. He ignored me and continued eating his donut. I wasn't sure if it was because I was cute and not handsome, or because I was less assertive than usual.

"Get off! You're getting crumbs all over the bed," I said. He still ignored me. Cora came in.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi there," he said. "I remember you."

"Her name's Cora. Can you go find another room to stay in?" I said. Cora looked sad which made him feel bad, so he got off and went to another room. Cora got next to me in the lower bunk. Rose came to tell me something.

"Jack, Cal knows you're alive," said Rose.

"What?" I said.

Rose's POV

Then Jack started having a panic attack. I took him out of the room so Cora could fall asleep. I took him back to the room Lovejoy and I were sharing. Lovejoy couldn't fall back to sleep because Jack was panicking next to him.

"Jesus Christ! Holy cow! Bloody heck! Son of a-"

"Shut it!" said Lovejoy before knocking him unconscious with his gun.

He must have been out of his mind because "Bloody heck" sounded more like something Cora would say. Now that Jack was unconscious, he wouldn't keep Cora awake so I took him back to his room in third class.

Lovejoy's POV

I woke up and it was morning.

"Can you go get Jack and Cora so they can have breakfast in our room with us?" said Rose. I went down to third class. I found their room and went inside. Cora was playing with her doll.

"Go away," said Cora politely.

"You should have said that more assertively. Like this: Go away," said Jack. "I mean, he just came in without asking. Talk about rude!" Jack was back to his normal self.

"Rose invited you to our room in first class for breakfast," I said.

I led them to the elevator and we got inside. It was a normal elevator, not like the old-fashioned one in the Titanic.

"Did you know people have gotten injured by elevator doors?" said Jack. "I wish they would make it so elevator doors can sense when someone is there."

We got out and found the room and went inside.

"How does Cal know we're alive?" I said. "Wouldn't he think we died after that iceberg-"

"I love burgers!" interrupted Jack.

Rose and Cora stared at Jack. Apparently Jack hadn't been listening and that syllable caught his attention.

"What?" said Jack.

"I was talking about the iceberg," I said.

"Oh," said Jack.

"I don't know, but we have to be real careful now that he's looking for us," said Rose. She was mainly talking about herself, me, and Jack— Cal didn't know who Cora was. Cora went to the fridge and got out jam and two English muffins. She put them on a plate and on the bed then started spreading the jam on them.

"I don't think we have to watch out for his bodyguard, though. He doesn't seem to want him to find us," continued Rose.

"Why did Cal even hire a guy like him to be his new bodyguard? All he ever does is eat doughnuts and drink coffee," I said.

"I gotta go," said Cora suddenly having to use the bathroom.

"Wait!" said Rose. "Let me check if the coast is clear."

She went to the door and opened it a peak to see if anyone was there.

"You can go," said Rose. Cora ran out the door. Emily jumped up onto the bed and started eating one of Cora's muffins. I didn't care.

"No! Down! No eating Cora's food!" said Rose. Emily ignored her. Rose snatched the rest of the muffin from her.

""It's not nice to steal people's food," she said. I had now gotten myself some bacon, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, buttered toast, and sausages. Jack had gotten bacon and eggs. Emily stared at me.

"Don't give me that look," I said. Emily whined in that tone your dog whines in when it's sad, or the same tone you say "Awww" in when you find something cute if you don't have a dog.

"Oh, alright," I said. I gave her a bit of bacon. Cora came back.

"Wha...?" said Cora noticing that one of her muffins was half eaten. Then she looked at the floor and saw Emily. "You ate one!" said Cora.

"Don't worry, Cora, there's plenty more in the fridge," said Rose. "I'll make it this time." Rose went to the fridge and got out the jam and another English muffin and went to spread it on the muffin. She gave it to Cora. She put the half eaten one on the floor. "Okay, you can finish this," she told Emily. After we had all finished eating, I went out the door.

Jack's POV

I got out my phone and opened Safari. To my surprise, the internet wasn't working.

"Rose!" I said.

"What?" said Rose.

"The internet's not working," I said.

"That's because the WiFi's not connected. You just have to connect to Lovejoy's WiFi," she said. I started looking through the Wifi's trying to find Lovejoy's, whatever it was called. I noticed one called "Get Your Own Wifi" and one called "What Should I Name This Wifi". I also saw one called "FBI Surveillance Van". For god sakes, this is the twentieth century. That one's getting old. I cringed when I found Lovejoy's, which was called "The Servant's Server". I tapped it but it was password protected.

"What's the password?" I asked Rose.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can put it in for you," said Rose. She took the phone from me and put in the password.

"Here ya go," said Rose giving it back.

"Wait!" I said. "The only reason I wanted to use the internet is 'cause I wanted you to take this trivia quiz I found for you!"

"Oh," said Rose. "Well, in that case, I'll get out my laptop, 'cause there's no way I'm going to be able to take a test on such a small screen," said Rose. She went to get her laptop.

"Okay, show it to me," she said. I google searched for the site and clicked on it. "There are quite a few here. Which one do you want me to take?" asked Rose.

"That one," I said pointing to How Much Do You Know About Farm Animals?

"Okay," said Rose clicking on it.

The first question was **What does it mean when a horse paws the ground?**

Rose chose **_A. "Come here"_**

Rose clicked **Submit**.

 **Sorry, the correct answer was C. It is expressing frustration**

"What?" said Rose.

The second question was **How many stomachs does a cow have?**

Rose chose **C. Four**

 **Correct!**

 **What is the natural inclination of a sheep?**

Rose chose **B. Flock together**

 **Correct!**

 **How many eggs can a chicken lay in a day?**

Rose chose **D. One**

 **Correct!**

 **What is the difference between male and female cattle?**

Rose chose **A. There is no difference other than the genitals**

Before she could submit her answer, Lovejoy came back. "Okay, Jack, time to go back to third class," he said shutting Rose's laptop. "Well, that was fun. Thanks for sharing that," said Rose before Cora and I left.

Cora's POV

We were back in our room in third class. I was holding my doll. "Put her down... no no no… put her down... she's a very nice doll I'll admit, but... put her down," said Jack. I could tell he was creeped out by the doll, so I put it under the lower bunk. Jack got out a map from under the bed. "Wanna look at this?"

Rose's POV

Later, Lovejoy and I went to visit Jack in third class. Jack and Cora were looking at a map.

"Why's it called Liverpool?" asked Cora.

"All that infected warm beer they drink has done a number on their organs," answered Jack.

"Huh?" said Lovejoy. Jack didn't realize Lovejoy had spent half his life in Liverpool.

Lovejoy took Jack out of the room.

"What did I say?" said Jack.

I followed them.

"Oh, come on, Lovejoy. It's not like he knew," I said.

"I don't care. He just made fun of millions of people," said Lovejoy.

Jack's POV

I decided it would be best to sneak back into the room Rose and Lovejoy were sharing to find out more little details about Lovejoy. Rose came back.

"Jack! What are you doing? You can't just come up to first class whenever you want. When you want to spend time with me and Lovejoy, you have to call us to third class."

"I know. It's just that after what happened down in third class, I wanted to find out as much about Lovejoy as possible," I said.

"Oh. Well, we have enough time today to stay in third class with you anyway. Would you like that?" said Rose.

"Sure," I said. She took her laptop down to our room in third class and I took Lovejoy's journal with me. I put it on the bed and she put her laptop on the bed. She opened a browser and Google opened up. She clicked on the address bar and a drop-down showed up. She clicked one of the URLs on the drop-down. It took me to YouTube.

"Just watch videos, okay?" said Rose. She left the room. I went to Trending and a video called "10 Captivating Facts About the Titanic's Recent Sinking" caught my attention. I clicked on it. Instead of a video of little-known facts about the Titanic's sinking, it was a video of a guy dancing to old-fashioned music.

 _We're no strangers to love_

 _You know the rules_

 _And so do I_

 _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

 _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

"Huh?" I said.

I typed some bad words in the comment section then left the video.

Rose came back. She had heard the video.

"That's called a rick roll," she said.

"The only thing that's rolling here is my eyes!" I said.

Rose cringed.

"Um... here's a site you might like," said Rose putting in another URL. She left again.

I was scrolling until I noticed a picture that had been taken by a third class passenger when the Titanic had started to flood.

My smile faded when I saw the title.

When the toilet overflows and floods the house

Talk about disrespectful!

Later we went to first class to watch TV. I changed the channel to Lovejoy's favorite childhood cartoon, Batman.

"That's for kids," said Lovejoy.

"I still watch Superman sometimes," I said.

"Why don't you two watch something together?" said Lovejoy.

He got up and left. Emily followed him.

"How about we pick out something to watch?" I said.

"Here's one I brought," said Cora taking out Bambi.

"Uh... let's not watch something where the main character loses their mother when they're little. Jack doesn't like those," said Rose.

"Why not?" asked Cora.

"How about Jack picks out a movie?" said Rose ignoring the question.

Emily came back with her favorite movie, Lady and the Tramp.

"Nah," said Rose.

I pulled out several movies for ourselves to choose from— they were Captain Marvel, Shazam!, The New Mutants, Avatar, Avatar 2, Abruptio, The Rogue, Top Gun, Top Gun 2: Maverick, all five Indiana Jones movies, all three Legally Blonde movies, all nine Star Wars movies, all eight Harry Potter movies, Bad Boys for Life, all five Shrek movies, Peter Rabbit, Peter Rabbit 2, all three How to Train Your Dragon movies, all four Toy Story movies, and the live-action version of The Lion King.

"Wow, you sure brought a lot of movies," said Rose. "I don't know which one to choose."

"How about I choose?" I said.

I picked up the first Shrek movie.

"I loved this one when I was a boy," I said.

"I've never seen it," said Rose.

"Great. I can't wait to see what you think," I said.

I put the disk in the DVD player.

Cora left.

"Wait! Aren't you going to watch Shrek with us?" I said.

"Shrek sucks donkey balls!" said Cora.

My eyes widened.

"Bowls. She said bowls," lied Rose.

"Cora! Where did you learn such language?" I said.

"From Family Guy," said Cora.

"That's it. Off to bed. Now," I said.

Cora left.

"What a pity Cora doesn't want to watch with us. You said it's a kids' movie," said Rose.

"Well, kind of. I was a little older than Cora when I first watched it," I said.

Rose's POV

The movie started off with Shrek using a fairy tale page as toilet paper then some weird song called "Somebody Once Told Me". Halfway in I was starting to get bored. Why did Jack like this movie? The characters were awful, there was nothing we could relate to, and the humor was childish. I was starting to fall asleep at the part where Donkey met the dragon but I was awake enough to hear Donkey say "You're... a gay dragon!" as the dragon drew closer to reveal its lipstick and long eyelashes.

Later when we were at the part where the Magic Mirror was showing Princess Fiona to Lord Farquaad on repeat, I noticed something dirty.

"Is it just me or did he get a...?" I said.

"That's what they call a 'subtle joke'. It's done to make movies more realistic," explained Jack.

I nodded.

I fell asleep during the song with merry men, it was so boring.

Later, Jack shook me awake to show me his favorite part.

My beloved monster and me

We go everywhere together

I was guessing Jack liked the romance of the scene.

The truth was, the scene just kept getting weirder. The first weird part was Fiona using a spiderweb to catch flies and eat it like a drumstick. The next weird part was Shrek and Fiona using a frog and a snake to make balloons.

After a while, the "subtle jokes" were starting to freak me out. Most of them were pretty dirty for a kids' movie.

I didn't realize the story had a moral until halfway through when Fiona turned out to have an ogre side that only shows at night.

As stupid as the movie was, at least the ending was cute.

Jack's POV

"Fiona... I love you," said Shrek.

"Really?" said Fiona.

"Really really," said Shrek.

Smiling, Rose put her arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending," said Donkey.

The wedding scene came on.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales"

Fabrizio's POV

I went to the room Cora and Jack had been sharing. I was starting to miss being with him.

"Go away," said Cora politely.

"You should have never even been here. Jack and I were sharing this room," I said.

"Okay," said Cora.

"The point is, it is not fair for you to be staying in this room with Jack when I barely got to spend any time with him since we've boarded this ship," I said.

"Oh," said Cora. She sighed and left, taking her doll with her.

Rose's POV

"I... believe! I... believe! I... believe! I... believe! I... believe!"

We were about to kiss, then the end credits came on.

 _I believe in self-assertion_

 _Destiny or slight diversion_

 _Now it seems I've got my head on straight_

 _I'm a freak, an apparition_

 _Seems I made the right decision_

 _Try to turn back now it might be too late_

 _And it's off 'til the morning and back again_

 _Same old day, same situation_

 _My happiness is back as if to say_

 _I wanna stay home today_

 _Don't wanna go out_

 _If anyone comes to play_

 _They're gonna get thrown out_

 _I wanna stay home today_

 _Don't want no company, no way_

"If you don't want any company, I can leave," said Jack. He got up off of the couch and headed to the door. Once he was out of the room, I got up off the couch to follow him so I could make sure he didn't get himself into any kind of trouble.

Lovejoy's POV

I went into the suite to check on Jack and Rose.

They were both gone, but the TV was on.

I ignored it and started to search the room for belongings that they wouldn't have let me look at when they were around.

Another song came on in the end credits of the movie they had been watching.

 _There is something that I see_

 _In the way you look at me_

 _There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

 _What an unexpected way_

 _On this unexpected day_

 _Could it be this is where I belong?_

 _It is you I have loved all along_

 _No more mystery_

 _It is finally clear to me_

 _You're the home my heart searched for so long_

 _It is you I have loved all along_

As the instrumentals continued, I walked over to the couch.

Then a journal that was Rose's caught my attention.

I opened the journal and began to read it.

 _Over and over_

 _I'm filled with emotion_

 _As I look into your perfect face_

The song made me realize something I had never realized before.

Rose's POV

After Jack had gone back to the room he and Cora had been sharing, I headed back to the one Lovejoy and I were sharing.

I opened the door to see Lovejoy had picked a bouquet of flowers for me.

"Hello, Miss Rose," he said.

I slammed the door in terror.

I ran down to third class to Jack's room.

Fabrizio's POV

Rose came in.

"I can't believe it," said Rose.

"Me neither. He spelled 'uh' wrong," said Jack reading Lovejoy's journal.

"What happened?" I asked Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

"We've been looking for you, Miss," said Lovejoy.

"Here we go..." I said nervously as the three of us walked down the hall.

"Something serious has happened," I told Cal.

"Yes it has," said Cal. "Indeed."

I got the feeling that Cal and I weren't on the same page.

"Cal, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?"

"Is this... it?" said the steward pulling the Heart of the Ocean out of Jack's coat pocket.

"This is unicorn shit!" said Jack.

I was stunned.

"Don't you believe it, Rose! Don't!"

But I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"He couldn't have. He was with me the whole time," I said.

"Of course he could have. It's easy enough for a professional," said Cal.

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd," I said.

"Real slick, Cal. Rose, they put it in my pocket," said Jack.

"Shut up," said Cal.

"This isn't even your pocket, is it, son?" said Lovejoy. "'Property of A. L. Ryerson'." he read.

"That was reported stolen today," said the Master at Arms.

"I just borrowed it. I was going to return it," said Jack.

"Ooh, an honest thief! We have an honest thief here," said Cal, amused.

Cal and Lovejoy laughed.

Jack's POV

"You know I didn't do this, Rose. You know it," I said.

Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you believe them, Rose, you know it. You know I didn't do it, Rose!"

"Come on, son. There's a good lad. Come on ," said the master to convince Rose he wasn't going to hurt me. But I knew that wasn't the case.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!" I yelled as I was taken away.


	10. Chapter 10

I was taken down to the Master at Arm's office and cuffed to a pipe.

A crewman ran in.

"Over here, sir. Sir, they need you up in the second-class purser's office. There's a big mob up there," said the crewman.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on him," Lovejoy told The Master at Arms.

The Master at Arms nodded and tossed the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exited with the crewman. Lovejoy flipped the key in the air, then caught it.

"Aye, right," he said before leaving.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink," said Lovejoy.

He picked up Rose's tranquilizer gun.

"And to make drowning more comfortable..." he said before shooting me in the rear end with a tranquilizer dart.

I cried in pain.

I admired his benevolence, but I was more concerned about my life than whether drowning was going to be comfortable or not.

"Well, I would love to stay, but I have a boat to catch. Goodnight," said Lovejoy before leaving to go up to second class.

I tried to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin was raw... no good.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?!" I yelled.

"This could be bad," I said.

Water started trickling in across the floor.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Oh shit!"

Rose's POV

"Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it?" said Cal. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Hockley?" said steward Barnes.

"Not now, we're busy. Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts and come up to-"

"I said not now," said Cal.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quite cold out tonight. Now, may I suggest topcoats and hats," said the steward.

"This is ridiculous," said Cal.

"Not to worry, miss. I am sure it's just a precaution," said the steward.

"It's the goddamned English doing everything by the book," said Cal.

"There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley." said my mother. "Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, ma'am," said Trudy before leaving.

Thomas Andrew came in with tiny pieces of iceberg on his shoes.

"Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg and I see it on your shoes. Please tell me the truth," I said.

"The ship will sink," he said.

"You're certain," I said.

"Yes, in an hour or so... all this will be at the bottom oft he Atlantic," he said.

"What?"

"Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" he asked.

"Yes. I understand," I said.

This meant Jack was going to drown. It seemed a little extreme to kill someone for stealing a diamond necklace. Jack couldn't have done it. I had to go save him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's POV

"Help! Can anybody hear me?" I yelled, banging the pipe. "Hello, help me! Help me! Can anybody hear me? Somebody help me, please!"

Rose's POV

"Mr. Andrews?" I yelled in a voice that sounded like a little kid.

"Steward, check the starboard corridor," I heard him say.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews," said the steward.

"Madam, please put on a lifebelt. Get to the boat deck immediately. Lucy, for God's sake, put on your lifebelt. Set a good example," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the woman.

"Anyone in here?" he asked as he opened another door.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God. Where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest?" I asked.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away," he said.

"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, sir, but without will take longer," I said,

"Take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor," he told me.

I followed his instructions.

"Excuse me, thank you," I said pushing past a man.

I ran to the elevator.

"The lifts are closed," said the operator.

"I do not care..." I said.

"The lifts are- I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed," he said.

"I'm through being polite, goddamn it! Now take me down! E deck," I ordered.

Jack's POV

"Come on. Oh, come on," I said. I yelled as I struggled to break free.

Rose's POV

Water entered the elevator. The operator and I screamed.

"I'm going back up!" he yelled.

"No! No, no!" I said.

"Come back!" he said.

"I'm going back up. I'm going back up!" he yelled before pressing a button and going back to first class.

"Crew passage. Crew passage," I told myself.

I breathed heavily from pneumonia.

"Jack? Jack? Jack?! Jack?!"

"Rose!"

"Jack?!"

"Rose, I'm in here! I'm in here."

"Jack?!"

"I'm in here."

"Jack?!"

"Rose!"

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack had climbed up onto the desk to get away from the water.

"I thought I would never see you again!" said Jack.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said.

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket," Jack told me.

"I know, I know, I know, I know," I said.

There was a dart in his rear end but he seemed fully alert.

"Here, let me pull that out for you," I said.

I yanked it out of him.

"Listen, Rose, you're going to have to find a spare key, all right? Look in that cabinet right there. It's a little silver one, Rose," said Jack.

"Silver," I said. "These are all brass ones!"

"Check right here, Rose," said Jack looking at the desk. I ran to the desk and picked up the chest. "Rose... how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized it only made sense," I said.

"Keep looking," said Jack.

"Oh. No key. There's no key!" I said.

"All right, Rose, listen. You're going to have to go find some help. It'll be all right," said Jack.

"I'll be right back," I said before kissing him again.

"I'll just wait here," said Jack.

"Hello, is there anyone here? Hello? ls there anybody down here? We need help! Hello! Damn it. Can anybody hear me? Please, hello! Hello!"

A steward ran around the corner. "Oh, thank God," I said. But he didn't notice me. "Wait, please, I need your help. There's a man back here and- Wait! Hello?" There was loud rumbling. I breathed heavily. "Hello?"

"Ah, miss, you shouldn't be here now," he said when he found me.

"Please, I need your help," I said.

"This way, quickly," he said.

"There is a man down here and he is trapped. Please," I told him.

"There's no need to panic," he said.

"No, I'm not panicking. You're going the wrong way! Let go of me, listen!" I yelled.

I punched him in the nose.

He stared at me.

"To hell with you," he said before leaving.

"Oh!" I heard the ship creaking. "Oh, my God..." I said upon seeing how deep the water had gotten. There was an explosion, then crackling. I gasped as I stepped into the freezing water. Then there was more loud rumbling.

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

"Will this work?" I asked Jack.

"I guess we'll find out. Come on," said Jack. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings over there," said Jack.

I took a swing and just barely missed the spot I was supposed to hit.

"All right. Good, now try to hit the same mark again, Rose. You can do it," said Jack.

I took another swing and missed the mark by a lot.

"Okay, that's enough practice. Come on, Rose, you can do it. Listen. Just hit it really hard and really fast. Wait. Open your hands up a little more," said Jack.

I did.

"Like that?"

"Right,"

I brought the axe down. Jack screamed. We both gasped. Then we laughed.

Jack's POV

"You did it!" I said with a smile.

We embraced.

"Come on, let's go," I said.

I then stepped into the water.

"Oh shit, this is cold!" I said. "Oh, shit! Shit, shit!"

"I feel you," said Rose empathically.

When we got into the hallway, I started to feel lightheaded from the tranquilizer dart.

We waded out into the hall. Rose started toward the stairs going up, but

I stopped her. There was only about a foot of the stairwell opening

visible.

"This is the way out!" Rose told me.

But I was too dizzy to understand.

I fell asleep.

Rose's POV

I caught Jack.

The water was too deep. I knew I had to find another way out.

I took Jack to the widest passageway in the ship, it was used by crew and steerage alike, and ran almost the length of the ship. Right now steerage passengers were moving along it like refugees, heading aft. I heard a crash A wooden doorframe splintered and the door bursted open under the force of my shoulder. I stumbled through, into the corridor. A steward, who was nearby herding people along, marched first.

"Here! What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property," said the steward.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I got past the dumbfounded steward, then joined the steerage stragglers going aft. In places the corridor was almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage.

All the commotion caused Jack to wake up.

"Please, I need more women and children, please. Get back in there. This is not an exit. Get back in there. This is not an exit," he said.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals. The ship's bloody sinking!" said Tommy.

"Bring forward the women!" said the steward.

"Unlock the gates," said Tommy.

"Women only! No men! Get back! Lock the gates! Get them back from those gates! Don't touch the gates!" said the steward.

"For God's sake, man, there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" said Tommy.

"Get back!" ordered the steward.

"It's alright, buddy," I told Jack because I didn't want Cora to know that we were in a romantic relationship. Jack was like an uncle to her. "We'll figure this out. Okay, buddy? I promise." I said before running down the stairs to find something that might help break down the gate.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why is it so important to keep us locked up in here? Black Plague? Potato famine? Rabies?" said Jack.

"Jack!" yelled Tommy.

"Tommy!"

"Can we get out?" asked Jack.

"It's hopeless that way!" said Tommy.

"Whatever we do, we've got to do it fast," said Jack.

Just then, Fabrizio ran in.

"Jack!"

"Fabrizio!"

They embraced.

"The boats are all gone," said Fabrizio.

"The whole place is flooding. We've gotta get out of here," said Jack.

"There is niente this way," said Fabrizio.

"All right. Let's go this way, all right? Come on," said Jack.

"Come on!" said Fabrizio.

"No, come on. Let's go this way," Jack told everyone.

"This way," said Jack leading us up another stairwell.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there," said the steward.

"The hell it will," said Tommy.

"It will all get sorted out back there. Go back to the main stairwell," said the steward.

"Open the gate."

"Go back down the main stair-"

"Open the gate right now!"

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you,"

"Gosh dang it! Son of a gun!" yelled Jack as he shook the bars. He wanted to swear but he had to watch his language because of Cora.

"Stop that,"

"Open the damn gate! Open it!" yelled Tommy as Jack ran back through the crowd.

"Fabri, Tommy, give me a hand here!" said Jack.

"Move aside. Move aside," I said.

"Come on, pull! Pull! Pull!"

"Move aside! Move aside!" I said.

"Put that down!" said the steward.

"One! Two!"

"Stop that!"

"Three!"

People screamed.

"Again!"

"Let's go! Let's go, Rose."

"You can't go up there. You can't do this," said the steward before getting punched in the face by Tommy.

"Jack, you're going to have to stay here," I said.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because Cal and Lovejoy will find out that you're still alive," I said.

Jack sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's POV

After a few minutes I went to first class to look for Rose.

"Romeo! You're alive!" a girl yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"You must have me confused for someone else," I said, but she ignored me.

I attacked her with my breath.

"Hey! You're not Romeo!" said the girl.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" I said.

"Oh, Romeo!" she said as she ran away crying.

I heard a gunshot and assumed she shot herself in the head.

It made me sad. This guy looked just like me, and Rose wouldn't kill herself if I died. Her heart would go on.

But there was nothing I could do. I had to keep looking for Rose.

Rose's POV

"Has the ship rose yet?" asked one of the first class passengers.

"Rose!" yelled Jack as he ran in.

Everyone began to panic.

"Everybody, be quiet!" yelled Cal.

"The ship hasn't rose. He's too panicked to think straight," said Cal.


End file.
